Ten Things You Love
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: The teacher wants her class to write and present the ten things that they love the most. What… rather who has hit number one on Sakura’s list? [oneshot]


**Ten Things You Love **

_The teacher wants her class to write and present the ten things that they love the most. What… rather who has hit number one on Sakura's list? _

* * *

It was the first day back to school and already Sakura was bored. She was sitting in her Japanese History class, wondering why she took this course as one of her few electives. Sure, history was _fascinating_, but course overviews were just not her thing. History seemed so _boring_ the way Inoue-sensei was putting it. She sighed as she rested her head on the desk…

"…so after the short month on the level extinction of the art of the Samurai…"

Sakura zoned out again, her eyes focusing on a boy on the other side of the room, staring out the window. She smiled as he rested his head on his palm and kept on watching nature's wonder outside of the school. They were juniors in High School and so far- it sucked!

"Alright!" The teacher clapped her hands. Sakura raised her head from her desk and the boy broke out of his reverie.

"I know I've bombarded with you with extreme information which is unneeded after Summer break… so let's do something fun!"

The class became intrigued as the teacher paced in front of them.

"I want you in ten minutes write down the top ten things you love the most. After which, we will present!"

The class groaned as they shuffled to get out their writing utensils. The teacher's definition of fun was correct for a kindergartener, not for 16 and 17 year olds. Sakura took out her piece of paper and tucked her hair behind her hear as she twirled the pen between her fingers.

'What do I love…' she thought contentedly as she stared at the boy again, a smile dancing at her lips.

_10. Chicken_

She giggled seeing what she wrote down. She continued to muse, wondering what number nine could be…

_9. Stuffed animals_

Oh yes, stuffed animals, her single obsession. She thought harder. She knew she loved a lot of things but when she was asked to write them down, it just seemed impossible. She knew what number one was but what about the others?

_8. _ _Paris_

She went to Paris with her father for one week during the summer break and she fell in LOVE with that place. For her honeymoon, she decided to go to Paris.

_7. Summer time_

So she was 17 years old- she still loved the summer because of all the fun and parks and barbeques and family time and oh! How she loved the summer. She kept on musing and didn't notice a pair of amber eyes on her.

He smirked as he wrote down his number one thing he loved… 'Kinomoto Sakura…'

_6. Cherry Blossoms _

_5. Nature hikes _

_4. Stomping on Onii-chan _

_3. Otou-sans teriyaki _

She was content with her four numbers. She grinned as she saw number four, she still acted eleven around her twenty five year old brother. She squealed as she instantly wrote down number two.

_2. Twin nephews, Takeshi and Takashi _

"Time's up!" the teacher called. Sakura gulped as she didn't have number one written down yet. But she _knew_ what it was…

"Kinomoto! You first!" Inoue-sensei called. Sakura nodded as she got up and walked to the front of her classmates. She smiled at them and her eyes caught the eyes of the particular boy that was gazing out of the window. She winked at him as he smirked, settling back in his chair.

"Okay… ten minutes was such a rush but here goes nothing…" She took in a deep breath. "Number ten is chicken," her confession made her classmates laugh in amusement, "number nine is stuffed animals, then Paris comes eighth. My otou-san and I went to Paris this summer and if you guys ever get to go… have French bread!"

A few people grinned at her comment as she continued.

"Seventh is the summer… who doesn't love it?"

A few hands raised and she rolled her eyes. "Eriol you're weird that's why!" She hit the comment and a lot of people sniggered.

Eriol pretended to look hurt as Sakura continued. "Sixth is cherry blossoms, fifth is nature hikes, then stomping on Onii-chan and third is Otou-sans teriyaki."

"Fujitaka-san owns at teriyaki!" Came a comment from the midst of the classroom and Sakura rolled her eyes, in good humour of course.

"Second are my nephews, Takeshi and Takashi. Onii-chans twin sons who were just born three months ago."

"KAWAII!" Obviously that was Tomoyo…

Sakura grinned as she folded her piece of paper. She looked up and winked at the boy again.

"And the number one thing that I love is…"

A few people leaned forward.

"My boyfriend, Li Syaoran."

A lot of people blanked and the boy who was staring out the window blew her a kiss. She mouthed, 'I love you Syaoran.'

The teacher was amused. "Well then… I suppose Li should go second."

Syaoran got up off his chair and lazily walked down the room. Sakura smiled at him as she returned to her seat. Syaoran stood in front of his peers and smiled.

"Well- let me get straight to the point. Number one is Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura choked, wondering why he didn't hit the nine before number one.

"Why?" He raised a brow, amused at all of the same expressions that he faced.

"Because nothing comes close to what I feel for her, that's why. I think about the top ten things that I love the most and the only thing- rather, the only _person_ that comes to mind is Sakura."

Tomoyo stood up, applauding and was soon followed by the rest of the class. Inoue-sensei smiled, finding it rather touching.

'Ah… young love…'

* * *

After class Sakura and Syaoran were leaned up against his car. Her hands were locked behind his neck as his hands were resting at her waist.

"Syaoran," She murmured as his nose nuzzled her cheek.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…"

He smirked as he lightly kissed her lips. "I love you… _more_…"

Sakura giggled. "Not as much as I love you, I assure you."

Syaoran pulled back with a fake look of shock. "Then how come you have nine things before my name yet I only had your name on my list?"

"Because I'm more social." Sakura snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"You are so lucky I love you…"

Sakura blew a raspberry. "Oh trust me… I know…"

Sakura smirked as he held her in his arms again. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too… my little wolf…"

* * *

**Random idea that struck me… kind of weird… lol **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **


End file.
